


Rub Down

by ThayerKerbasy



Series: The Misadventures of Growley and Squirrel [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock Worship, Demon Dean, Dom/sub Undertones, Hot Tub Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Crowley, Post-Episode: s09e23 Do You Believe In Miracles?, Pre-Episode: s10e01 Black, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThayerKerbasy/pseuds/ThayerKerbasy
Summary: So Dean wasn't interested in tender post-sex intimacies.  So what?  Crowley had four eager participants and a hot tub at his disposal.





	

Human refractory periods were bloody inconvenient. Crowley would have gladly gone for round two straight away, but of course that would have seemed _abnormal_. God forbid the scrumptious triplets learn the truth, that they had invited an immortal demon Knight and the King of Hell to their “hunting cabin” for marathon sex. Crowley suspected that all three would actually take the news rather well, but it had been Dean’s decision, and Crowley was inclined to continue to indulge Dean’s whims for the moment.

Sparky had grabbed soft robes for everyone from the closet - apparently he kept spares there for guests - and had then gone to the kitchen to “throw something in the oven”. Dean, Bear, and Sir Knight said they were going to grab more beer from the fridge, then head out to the hot tub out back. Crowley had stayed behind, claiming he “needed to use the little girl’s room”. Everyone had a good chuckle before going on their merry way, leaving Crowley free to search the place.

He didn’t expect to find much, if anything. Before rummaging through drawers, he waved a hand at the floor, shooing his clothes over to a chair to fold themselves. He didn’t bother with the rest of the denim and plaid mess, but decided it was time to remove his socks. With all of his clothing neatly folded, he transferred his phone from his trousers to the pocket of his fluffy black robe. It was so much more convenient than a bowl of blood but the monthly bill was murder. He made a mental note to remember to call the demon looking after his hellhounds so he could facetime Juliet. It wouldn’t do to have her getting lonely.

Important wardrobe matters tended to, he turned his hands to the chest of drawers. Clothing: plaid, denim, t-shirts, but expensive undergarments. Nothing illicit hidden amongst the clothing, which was odd. In the bedside table where the lubricant resided, he found assorted adult-only toys. No nudie mags though, so presumably Sparky’s needs were well taken care of. It begged the question, what sort of man routinely brought strangers to his home away from home for casual sex without concern for his own safety?

He was running out of time. They would grow suspicious soon. The robes had come from hooks on the outside of the closet door. Was something hiding inside? Feeling no warding, he eased the door open, then looked inside. Better safe than sorry, right?

There were no traps - not that he expected anything of the sort, but better prepared than dead - just a week’s worth of sensible business attire. Of course that’s what one would expect to see in a closet, but closets were excellent for hiding things. The false back in the closet was well-constructed and would have been nigh undetectable if he were mortal. The panel slid smoothly aside to reveal a much broader assortment of more adventurous “toys”. Crowley silently appraised the quality and decided someone had done his homework.

Footsteps crossed the floor downstairs. He was out of time. The panel slid shut silently, the closet door closed, and Crowley was across the hall and into the lavatory before Sparky could reach the stairs. He didn’t even bother to cross the room, but flushed with a flick of one finger, then ran the faucet a moment before exiting. The fingers of one hand lightly grazed the banister on the way down.

He was met at the bottom by Sparky who wore a mildly concerned expression best suited to a housewife who hadn’t finished tidying up. Crowley gave him a trace of a smile and said, “Much better, thank you.”

Seemingly mollified, Sparky nodded once. “Glad to hear it. You’re welcome to help yourself to a fresh drink if you like. I’ll just be a few minutes in the kitchen.” So saying, he turned back in that direction but kept speaking. “I can’t keep fresh food in the fridge, since I don’t come out here that often, but it doesn’t take long to toss some frozen nibbles in the oven.”

Given the smell wafting from the kitchen, Crowley would lay money on the nibbles being mozzarella sticks and pizza. All in all, he was glad he didn’t need to eat, though he would undoubtedly have to stomach a little to satisfy politeness. With artificial foods in his future, Crowley snatched up a new glass from the liquor cabinet and filled it with Laphroaig. It was easily the best liquor in the collection, which wasn’t saying much. Under any other circumstances, he would have retrieved a bottle of Craig from his personal collection. The Laphroaig still somehow suited the evening though and he couldn’t quite put his finger on the why of it.

He was about to pour a glass for Sparky as well but stopped. The Laphroaig had been opened specifically for Crowley, untouched before that, and still wore a ribbon with a tag denoting it a gift. It read, “To Steffan, From Dad. Best wishes.” The writing on the tag had faded over the three years since it had been written. Ah. At first it had been saved for a special occasion then ignored out of spite.

A quick scan of the liquor cabinet contents showed plenty of variety, but the most-stocked and most often consumed appeared to be various sweet, fruity wines. No wonder he had immediately reached for the crystal wine glasses. Daddy dearest didn’t know his little boy so well if he had sent a gift of Scotch. Crowley didn’t want to deal with anyone else’s daddy issues. If Sparky wanted another drink, he could get it himself. He capped the Laphroaig, picked up his glass and crossed the floor to the kitchen.

The other three must have already gone outside to the hot tub since they weren’t in the kitchen; actually paying attention, he could hear them talking and laughing out back. Sparky stood sipping his Scotch and watching the oven timer, which only had a few minutes left. He looked up and smiled when Crowley entered. “I’m glad you took me at my word. No one else who comes here ever appreciates that stuff.”

Crowley let a corner of his mouth curve up. “I think you’ll find I can be most appreciative.”

Sparky grinned and shook his head. “Incorrigible. Gimme a bit to recover before round two.”

Taking a sip of his Scotch let him put off responding to that. The smoky sweet taste and long earthy malt finish were beginning to grow on him. As he savoured the finish, he swirled his glass and entertained himself by separating the various aromas. The food in the oven added a layer of challenge, but he had already picked out most of them before he had accepted his first glass. All that was left were the subtleties. “So. Inviting a couple of blokes back to your place. That, I get. But inviting your brothers along means sharing, not enough to go around - unless of course you’re lucky enough to score someone like myself, capable of satisfying more than my fair share, but I digress. Why not ditch the less-dynamic duo and enjoy a little two on one?” He smiled as if the thought had just occurred to him. “Unless, you wanted them there.”

The smile had faded from Sparky’s face while Crowley spoke. “I didn’t know what kind of guys you were. Two on one sounds great until you realize they’re capable guys who could overpower you. I’m lucky, I have two brothers who’re always up for a good time and don’t mind sharing.” 

“But if you were to order from the other side of the menu…”

“Then yeah, I wouldn’t feel like I needed backup, and yeah sometimes I do that.” He shrugged and continued, “Variety’s the spice of life and all that. Why not sample the whole menu?” He looked up as if daring Crowley to argue. If only he knew. When his views went unchallenged, he added, “Anyway, Clay and Em have work tomorrow afternoon and I don’t. If you feel like sticking around that long, I think I can trust you not to hurt me.”

And there it was. Crowley smiled, predator to prey, and allowed his eyes to flash red just for a fraction of a second; just long enough to make the man doubt what he had seen. “Steffan, I am a man of my word. I swear to do nothing to you that you don’t want.”

The most delightful shiver made Sparky’s body hair stand on end. Crowley stood and silently appreciated his work until the oven timer dinged, making Sparky flinch. Bypassing Sparky, Crowley donned the bright red oven mitts resting on the counter and took the food out of the oven. He set the trays atop the stove, replaced the mitts where they had been, and reclaimed his drink. “Food for thought, sweetheart. I think I’ll go investigate that hot tub.”

As he walked away, he heard a stammered, “Umm, thanks?” Crowley wasn’t the praying type, not by a long shot, but he was tempted to thank whoever had given him such a bountiful harvest. A good half of the toys upstairs were still in their packaging. To have the chance to mould a man’s unexplored kinks was a rare pleasure.

Stepping outside, the cool night air was a sweet contrast to the warmth of the cabin. He paused a moment to appreciate the chill on his skin and incidentally to listen to the trio in the hot tub. Apparently they had been discussing work, since he was fortunate enough to overhear Dean say, “Sorry boys, I could tell you, but then I’d have to kill you.”

That was his cue. Crowley rounded the corner to the back deck where all three men were up to their nipples in hot water, two chuckling at the old overdone line while Dean kept a straight face. Crowley cleared his throat to get their attention, then nodded solemnly. “Unfortunate but true. Idle curiosity prompted me to look into his past, but there’s only so far one can dig without prompting retributive action. Let’s just say I was fortunate to be on Dean’s good side.”

The chuckles this time were nervous and stilted. Bear took a swig of his beer, then said, “Dude, that’s messed up. You should probably just lie. Say you used to be a security guard or somethin’.”

Crowley was very proud of himself for not laughing. Dean managed to limit his reaction to a smirk as he smoothly replied, “Hell no, it’s my best pickup line.”

The laughter that time was all genuine. Bear grinned and nodded as if reluctant to admit it had worked on him and Sir Knight shook his head. Standing at the edge of the hot tub, Crowley waited just long enough until he could be heard, then asked, “Permission to disrobe, Mister Archer?”

He didn’t bother to wait to untie his robe, but Dean snorted in amusement and said, “C’mon in, Krieger.”

Crowley shook his head, disappointed. “It’s like you’re not even trying, love. If anything, I’m the lovable, highly capable and sexually adventurous Pam.”

That earned him chuckles all around. Removing his phone from the robe’s pocket, he set both phone and drink down within easy reach, then let his robe fall to the deck. He didn’t miss the way Bear’s eyes immediately darted to his dangly bits. That one had potential. Sir Knight politely averted his eyes and Dean held eye contact with him right up until he slid into the water. Interesting.

The water was the perfect temperature and he could feel the tension in his muscles melting away. That had to be the one downside to wearing a body for as long as he had. Other demons had no problem ditching their meatsuits when they got a little uncomfortable, but Crowley was rather attached to his, and not only for the extra inches below the belt. There was something to be said for not having to constantly fight for ownership of his flesh. He sank a little lower into the water, not caring what anyone thought of the little groan that punched out of him. Hell was too bloody cold; this was lovely.

When he opened his eyes - after realizing he had closed them - it was to see the other three men all staring at him: Sir Knight concerned, Dean in disbelief, and Bear eagerly. He might have to deal with that one later. It wouldn’t do to have him thinking this was anything more than a bit of fun. For the moment, he sat low on the built-in seating and explained, “I have a stressful job and it’s been far too long since my last massage.”

That caught Bear’s attention. He frowned slightly and said, “But aren’t you supposed to be on vacation? Here, lemme see what I can do.”

Bear wasn’t going to accept no for an answer, and Crowley wasn’t inclined to discourage him. Not yet anyway. He moved forward and allowed Bear to slide in behind him so they shared the seat. Bear then wrapped his legs around Crowley’s and began to lightly scratch his back. He had been sure that Bear was going to launch into a ham handed amateur’s massage to show off how strong he was, but Crowley was most content to be proven wrong. The scratching set all his nerves tingling so he let his shoulders drop and his head fell forward until his chin touched his chest. Bear took that for the invitation it was and began to rub Crowley’s neck with the heels of his hands, squeezing from the sides to the back. 

From the other side of the hot tub, he heard Dean whisper, “Damn, I don’t suppose you know how to do that?”

Sir Knight made no verbal reply, but cracking his eyes open showed him sliding behind Dean in the same manner as Bear had. For a moment, Crowley felt a twinge of… something, but then Bear hit a particularly tense spot and he resolved to ignore it. His eyes slipped shut again.

Those surprisingly skilled hands had just begun to scratch his head when Sparky called out, “Food’s ready guys,” to which he then added, “Oh, sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt.”

Given that they were in Sparky’s hot tub, that was hardly fair, but Crowley wasn’t going to interrupt Bear for anyone’s sake; his last massage had been weeks ago. Strong fingers gently nudged his head to one side and set to work rubbing that shoulder with both hands, palms squeezing his shoulder like they had his neck. It was pure bliss.

Still, one mustn’t ignore one’s host. That was just rude. He made the effort to talk. “Apologies. Not trying to be ooooohhhh... rude. Mmmmmm… your turn tomorrow. Promise.”

Sparky chuckled and said, “No worries. You’re not the first to be seduced by Clayton and Emerson, self-taught massage artists. You’d be surprised what you can learn on Youtube.”

He probably should have been concerned, but apparently Bear was a quick visual study. When prompted, he tilted his head to the other side rather willingly. From across the hot tub, Dean was making similar groaning sounds. A part of his brain registered that he had been given the names of the other two triplets again, but he couldn’t remember which name went with which man, so he didn’t bother to retain the knowledge.

When Sparky spoke again, his voice was much closer. “Not to brag, but I’m no slouch myself.” Sparky took one of Crowley’s hands and using both thumbs, applied gentle pressure to his palm and pulled his thumbs across in opposite directions, stretching and easing the muscles of his hand. Back and forth those thumbs went across his palm while under the water, then moved on to each individual finger. He was feeling delightfully tingly when Sparky whispered in his ear, “We’re going to relax you all over.”

In his other ear, Bear added, “And when we’re done, you get to choose what we do next.”

On the other side of the hot tub, Sir Knight was whispering similar things in Dean’s ear, which Dean seemed amenable to. Well then. Crowley resolved at that moment not to care about what happened on the other side of the hot tub. Sparky moved on to his other hand and Bear rubbed his back with gentle fingertips and Crowley was inclined to melt into a puddle of content. Not that he hadn’t ever had better - he had, at the hands of trained professionals - but he was safe and with Abbadon gone, Hell was secure. Dean Winchester was present, a demon, and not trying to kill him. The hands massaging him were skilled and not only willing but _eager_. In short, for the first time in possibly forever, Crowley was carefree.

For some time, the only sounds were the bubbling of the hot tub’s water jets and the contented noises made by Dean and Crowley. Sparky moved on to his feet while Bear held him and worked his chest with those wonderfully skilled fingertips. A thought briefly crossed his mind; with only one man working him over, Dean was undoubtedly behind him in the race to relax. Then he remembered that he wasn’t thinking about Dean. Behind him, Bear was beginning to lose his battle against tangible arousal. Finally. Crowley let one of his hands drift down to trace along Bear’s thigh and was rewarded with a further firmness against the cleft of his buttocks.

Shifting a bit - and incidentally rubbing up against Bear - Crowley let his fingers creep further up Bear’s thigh. Bear groaned appreciatively. The fingers on his foot stilled and Sparky drifted over to kiss a trail up his neck. Crowley tilted his head to offer better access while Bear gave in and teased his nipples. The kisses became licking along the back of his ear where Sparky whispered, “I think you’re in good hands now. I’m going to go help Dean catch up. You go ahead and tell Clay to do whatever you want.”

 _Bollocks_. Dean didn’t need to catch up. For that matter, Crowley didn’t need to think about Dean getting a rub down with a happy ending from Sparky. He turned around in Bear’s arms and straddled his thigh so that both of their cocks were firmly pressed against warm flesh. His hands snaked over Bear’s shoulders so Crowley was holding him close when he licked Bear’s ear as Sparky had his. Bear slid his hands down, grabbed Crowley’s arse and bucked his hips up in search of friction. With a smirk on his lips, Crowley softly rumbled, “Whatever I want?”

Bear’s fingers kneaded his buttocks. “Yeah, I’m all yours.”

Crowley dearly hoped he would have more than a single night for this. None of them were inexperienced, but they were practically blank canvases waiting for his artistic touch. He would be willing to lay money on Dean having had the kinkiest experiences of the lot. The whole arrangement had potential, so long as he didn’t scare them off. With that in mind, he sucked Bear’s earlobe into his mouth and grazed lightly with his teeth before pulling away. Flirty smile in place, he eased out of Bear’s grip and sat beside him, arms up on the edge of the hot tub. “Well then, as I recall, you were rather eager to, what was it again? You wanted to wrap your lips around my beast, was it?”

Watching Bear’s eyes light up was a delight. He waited until Bear had moved between his legs before holding up a cautionary finger with a slight frown. “You didn’t even bother to answer, or to wait for me to finish the rest.” With a firm grip on the edge, Crowley allowed the rest of his body to float up to the surface. “You’ve got to earn it, darling. Finish what you started first. Put those lovely fingers to work on my thighs.”

It took Bear a moment to process what he had been asked to do. He frowned and asked, “You want me to finish massagin’ you?”

Crowley’s smile widened. “You said whatever I want, and what I want is my thighs massaged until they feel like jelly, wrapped around your face.”

Bear’s mouth fell open, allowing Crowley to imagine all sorts of delightful things. After a moment Bear lifted his eyebrows and smiled bemusedly, then slowly nodded. “Alright, yeah, I’m down for all of that.”

Wrapping an arm around Crowley’s leg, Bear supported his leg with one hand while rubbing the palm of his other hand up Crowley’s thigh in long, firm strokes. Of course it would have been a much deeper tissue massage on a solid surface, but that wasn’t the point. The first time Bear accidentally brushed up against Crowley’s naughty bits, Crowley said, “Strike one. Best watch yourself, pet. Three strikes and we’re done.”

Bear froze in place, so Crowley added, “Unless you’re done already?”

That got him moving again. Bear’s hands resumed massaging Crowley’s thigh, up and down, but much more carefully now. Paying attention to Bear’s technique meant Crowley didn’t have to watch the other side of the hot tub, which he was still ignoring, though he couldn’t help but hear Dean’s contented groans. 

When Bear finished massaging Crowley’s right thigh - and Crowley had pronounced it satisfactory - he moved over to the left, switching the supporting hand and the massaging hand out of necessity. He could have easily moved out from between Crowley’s legs for a lower risk of bodging things, but he seemed to instinctively know that it would have been against the spirit of the game. Crowley desperately hoped for more than one night and began to consider whether there was someone appropriate to whom he should offer prayers of thanks. In lieu of a suitable deity, he offered prayers back to himself earlier in the evening for setting things up so commendably well.

For the first time in awhile, Crowley felt wonderfully relaxed. Of course, supporting himself on the edge of the tub had done him no favours, but otherwise it was rather satisfactory. But then, from across the water came another sound; Dean’s massage-related groans became groans of a different sort. Crowley’s cock gave an interested twitch, causing it to brush up against Bear’s arm. Bear jerked his arm away, but too late. Ruefully shaking his head, Crowley said, “Strike two. Best be careful now.”

If Bear had been careful before, he was overly cautious after that. Each pass of his hand stayed well clear of the forbidden zone and he took great care to be aware of where his body was at all times. The temperature in the hot tub was enough to raise a sweat so beads of perspiration rolled down Bear’s skin, tracing the curves of well-defined muscles. Crowley watched those muscles tense and flex in the knowledge that they were doing so for him, willingly. It was a heady thought. How many people had done anything for him willingly lately, let alone eagerly?

Intruding upon such enjoyable thoughts came Sparky’s voice grumbling, “Dammit Em, you’re gonna mess up the hot tub. Are you gonna clean it?”

To which Sir Knight replied, “Yeah, I’ll deal with it tomorrow, okay?”

Unable to resist, Crowley stole a glance across the hot tub and immediately wished he hadn’t. Having acquired a bottle of apparently waterproof lubricant from somewhere, Dean was two knuckles deep in Sir Knight’s backside and Sparky had finished massaging and started on that happy ending. With some difficulty, he wrenched his gaze back to Bear still admirably massaging his thigh with single-minded focus. It was still a beautiful sight to behold. “Bear darling, you can stop.”

After a moment, Bear’s hands stilled but he remained in place. He spoke hesitantly, his words coming out in almost a whisper, “Did I do alright?”

Crowley stared at Bear for a moment before asking, “How many times have you subbed?”

Bear shook his head slowly, brows slightly furrowed. “I got no idea what you’re talkin’ ‘bout.”

A smile crept over Crowley’s face and he let it. “Sweetheart, you have been a very good boy. You deserve your reward. That is, if you still want it.”

Eyes wide, Bear nodded, then slid both hands beneath and behind Crowley to support him with a leg over each arm. The fellow’s face was practically reverent as he licked a stripe up the underside of Crowley’s cock, then tongued the head. Crowley moaned appreciatively and Bear responded by taking the head between his lips. The sight of those luscious lips stretched around his cock was everything Crowley had hoped it would be. He watched Bear move slowly down, working lips and tongue to take Crowley deeper until he could fit no more. Crowley ran his fingers through Bear’s short hair and tugged on a handful. “So beautiful. Relax your throat muscles, gorgeous. I know you want more, just take it slow.”

The hot, wet mouth engulfing him felt incredible, of course, but even better was Bear’s complete subservience. He gagged on the first attempt, throat spasming around Crowley’s length, but still he only drew back an inch. The second attempt was much smoother, lasting a whole three seconds before gagging again. Having made his point, Crowley tapped Bear on the head with two fingers and said, “Come up for a little air, pet. If you’re so determined to stuff yourself, I do believe we should trade places.”

Bear licked and sucked his way back, reluctantly pulling off with an obscene-sounding pop. Releasing his grip on Crowley’s legs, he asked, “Where you want me?”

No arguments, just a request for clarification. The man was clay in his hands waiting to be molded. The thought sparked recognition in Crowley’s brain, reminding him of Bear’s actual name, not that he intended to use it. Still, it amused him to think of the contrast, of how fitting both names were for such different reasons. While Bear stood patiently waiting, Crowley said, “You are so aptly named, and if you allow it, I shall be your sculptor. Sit on the bench.”

Without a moment’s hesitation, Bear did as he was told, sitting on the built-in seating ringing the inner wall of the hot tub. Crowley then moved to stand directly in front of him. “Now, lean forward and tilt your head up,” he said while using his hands to encourage exactly that. He tangled his fingers in Bear’s hair again, tugging to position him properly. Leaning in a bit had him lined up just right, and he didn’t have to say a word before Bear parted his lips around Crowley’s cock once more. Lying down would have been easier for them both, no doubt, but the change in position was an improvement nonetheless. Without having to be told, Bear took his time, licking and sucking his way down, then pulling back before taking him deeper. Crowley moved a bit here and there to accommodate, but mostly he admired the sight of Bear worshipping at the altar of his cock.

Still resolutely ignoring the trio on the other side, Crowley almost didn’t hear Sparky’s approach through the water. A quick glance told him that Dean was still preparing Sir Knight, but Dean must have been sufficiently fluffed for Sparky to have left. As Bear swallowed another inch, Crowley flashed Sparky a self-satisfied smirk. “Come to join the fun side, have you?”

Sparky shrugged and put on a mostly genuine smile, but anyone could see that Sparky was not entirely happy with his circumstances. “I suppose so. Apparently my services are no longer required.”

 _Of all the bloody times, Dean_. Bear was creeping his way forward, sliding back a bit to take a breath, then swallowing more down in a way that had Crowley tightening his grip on Bear’s hair. With some difficulty, Crowley kept his playfully flirty smile in place. “Well then, their loss, my gain. What can I do for you, my dear little dragon? If you like, I could divide my attention and we could all have a little fun, or - “ He drew out the pause a bit. “You could wait a little bit until Bear here is done, go pour yourself a glass of something you’ll actually enjoy, then I could give you my full, undivided attention.”

Closing his eyes, Sparky took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before answering, “I get the feeling I would very much enjoy your undivided attention. When you’re ready, I’ll be waiting in my bedroom.”

Crowley watched while Sparky climbed out of the hot tub, the water running down his naked body looking entirely lickable. He watched while Sparky toweled himself dry and wrapped himself in a robe which revealed more than it concealed. He watched while Sparky took a slice of pizza before leaving to go back inside, eyes glued until Sparky was out of sight. Only then did he return his gaze to Bear, still determinedly trying to fit all nine and a half inches down his throat. Tenderly stroking the side of Bear’s face with one hand, Crowley said, “You’re trying so hard. You’ve done well, all things considered. Let me help you now.”

For the first time since he began, Bear lifted his gaze from his task in order to silently beg with his eyes. Sure, Crowley was a demon and the literal King of Hell, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be merciful. With one hand still gripping Bear’s hair, the other slid down to cradle the back of Bear’s head. Clay in his hands. Crowley eased back, then pressed forward, at first only to the point where Bear had reached, but then gradually thrusting deeper, using the man as he so desperately wanted to be used so all he had to do was relax and take what he was given. The relief and gratitude in Bear’s eyes was everything Crowley had hoped to see.

Carefully controlling his thrusts, Crowley picked up the pace until he felt Bear’s throat rebel, the muscles spasming against the intrusion. Even then, Crowley eased back a bare half inch for a moment before driving in deep over and over again. His hands tightened their grip, moving Bear’s head for him. The sound of the man in his hands struggling to catch his breath was at odds with the rock hard erection Bear was sporting, not to mention the way his hands had crept up to press firmly against Crowley’s arse. Looking into those pretty blue eyes with their pupils blown wide with lust, Crowley felt no remorse before slamming home the last inch. The spasm in the back of Bear’s throat pushed Crowley over the edge, his orgasm pulsing far down Bear’s throat. He drew back quickly until only the head of his cock was in Bear’s mouth, coating his tongue.

When he was certain he was spent, Crowley pushed Bear’s head back, pulling himself free. He gently disentangled his fingers from Bear’s hair and said, “You’ve done so well, gorgeous.” Thankful for the buoyancy of the water, he allowed it to support him while he reached down to take Bear’s cock in his hand. His fingers had barely closed around it when Bear came hard, eyes closed and lips parted in a moment of glorious ecstasy, his release immediately carried away by the swiftly moving water.

Crowley moved to sit next to Bear, both breathing heavily. Waiting just until he thought his legs might want to support him again, Crowley turned to face Bear and said, “I meant it, you did a marvellous job. You should be proud of yourself.”

Though he had quite expected it, Crowley still enjoyed seeing Bear blush at the compliments. Before Bear could attempt to respond, Crowley held up a cautionary hand and said, “Don’t try to talk just yet. Give your throat a few to rest. Be that strong and silent type we both know you can be.” 

Bear sighed and nodded, so Crowley patted his shoulder. “There’s a good fellow. Now, if you’ll give me a moment, I’ll see about fetching something for that throat of yours.”

When Bear didn’t argue, Crowley climbed out of the water, keeping his eyes averted from the pair on the other side. His preoccupation had drowned out the sounds for a time, but they came rushing back clearly now, Sir Knight a stream of “Yes” piling one after another while Dean was mostly wordless sounds of pleasure punctuated by obscenities. Crowley didn’t bother to dry off before donning his robe. He snatched up his phone and Scotch, downing the latter in one on his way around the corner. Once out of sight, he steamed himself dry with a snap of his fingers and teleported to the kitchen.

Alone, unobserved, he could have apported anything he wanted to his hands without repercussions. Instead, Crowley filled a kettle with water and plugged it into the wall. He found mugs and tea in a cupboard, so he set those up and refilled his Scotch while the water boiled. He almost convinced himself that it was all to maintain Dean’s cover of normalcy.

The kettle whistled. Crowley poured boiling water into the mug, then put everything away. Finding no honey in the cupboards, he cheated on that one thing. A spoonful was stirred into the tea and the jar left in the cupboard where everyone would assume it was purchased by someone else. With his phone in the pocket of his robe once more, Scotch in one hand and tea in the other, he walked back outside.

By the time he returned, Bear and Sir Knight were both blushing while Dean teased Bear about his silence. Sir Knight had availed himself of the pizza and Dean gestured with a mozzarella stick. Crowley found it much easier to wear his usual flirty smirk while handing over the mug of tea to Bear. “Careful there, darling. It’s rather hot, but it should do the trick.”

Bear accepted the mug with a grateful smile and stars in his eyes, reminding Crowley to clarify the nature of their arrangement with the fellow later. It wouldn’t do to have anyone unduly attached, though the attention was flattering. From across the hot tub, Dean snorted, a sound of disbelief. “Look at you, bein’ all domestic. Ain’t that charming.”

Straightening up again, Crowley shook his head. “You must have been a very sad child, always breaking your toys.”

The old Dean probably would have stumbled over the apparent change of subject, eventually jumping past it to a not-so-witty retort. New Dean was brimming with confidence, answering with a raised eyebrow and a smirk that clearly suggested he knew everything he needed to know. Crowley opted to ignore him. “Bear, sweetheart, I’ll say it again, you were perfect. Wait ‘til that’s not going to burn you, then make sure you drink it all. I’d stay, but I made your brother a promise and you already know my position on the matter of promises.”

Bear’s little shiver was gratifying. Crowley didn’t wait around for anything else. There was a man waiting for him upstairs with a closet full of unexplored kinks and a wealth of untapped potential.

**Author's Note:**

> First, thank you to Pimento for beta'ing this nonsense. I wasn't letting it see the light of day until someone else fixed my roaming punctuation.
> 
> Second, thank you all (the whole tiny handful of you) for being patient. I'm a slow writer to begin with and life is crazy right now. I'm in the middle of packing everything I own and getting ready to move. First time home buyer and all that. Please forgive the lazy ending, but I wanted to set this free so I can start plotting out part five.
> 
> I have no idea how long this series will be, but it started off (and is still) only two weeks into the six week fanfiction gap. How deep down the rabbit hole of kinks are you all willing to go with me?
> 
> As always, if you enjoyed what you read, comments and kudos encourage me to keep writing. Please also feel free to come find me on Tumblr where I'm @thayerkerbasy


End file.
